Head Captain vs Terecera Espada
by vampKing1995
Summary: Captain General Yamamoto goes to battle with Espada #3 Tia Halibel.


_Captain General Yamamoto vs. Tercera Espada Tia Halibel_

Toshiro Hitsuguya fell to the ground, battered and bleeding. The dark skinned woman turns to him, a cold look in her eyes. "It's your turn. I'll avenge my Fracciones," she says, and appears a few feet away. Holding out the large blade she has, she adds, "Release your zanpakto. I want to fight you at your best when I crush you."

He opens his eyes a little and says, "Such arrogance." The wooden cane he carries slowly dissolves and reveals his sword. Drawing it from the scabbard, he tosses his shirt off to the sides, hanging at his side revealing his scarred, battered body. "All things of this world turn to ashes, Rujin Jakka," he says, and flames erupt and wrap around him.

Halibel looks at him in surprise. _That's an enormous amount of Spiritual Pressure for just a shikai, _she thought. His blade is covered in flames, and fire surrounds. The heat seems to consume the very air around him, including the clouds themselves. _His bankai must be extremely powerful if his first release is this strong._

Glancing at her, he says, "Come. Let us end this battle." She uses a Sonido and appears directly in front of him, her huge blade soaring at his chest. He parries the attack with surprising speed, and the heat scorches her arm. He then swings at her, sending a wave of flames soaring at her.

"Cascada," she says and water rushes towards the flames. They collide and cancel each other out. _Such heat. Fire that can rival water. This won't be so easy, _she thought. Aiming her blade at him, she releases a blast of spirit energy, but the flames consume it before it can pose a threat to him. Facial expression hardening, she charges at him, swings her blade quickly, looking for a weak spot. Yamamoto blocks and parries her blows with ease. She brings another wave of water crashing down, but again the flames and water cancel each other out.

Suddenly, the old man catches her blade and swings Rujin Jakka at her head. She instantly uses a Sonido to avoid being reduced to ash by his blade. But he uses a Shunpo and appears behind her, bringing the flames down towards her in a wide arc.

She uses a blast of water to parry the flames and kicks him in the side. He grunts slightly and swings again. She uses Sonido and him Shunpo, and they keep doing it, trying to find an opening. Eventually, Halibel releases a Cero at him. He blocks it with flames, and Halibel goes for the opening. She slashes him down the back, blood spraying threw the air.

Flames burst towards her, but she appears a few feet from their reach. "Your pretty good, old man," Halibel growls, her arms starting to sting a little. The heat surrounding him is unbelievable.

"I should say the same for you, but you aren't that strong," he says. "I haven't remained head-captain for the last one thousand years by pure luck. I have more experience than you. It's that simple." He swings the flaming blade and flames hurl towards her.

"La Gota," she says and triangular blasts of water stop the flames from reaching her. But then she feels a terrible pain as the burning blade slashes down her back deep. _Fuck, _she thought, disappearing and reappearing a few yards away. The wound is deep and her skin is charred. She glares at him, and suddenly, she barely avoids getting her head chopped off. She swings her sword and slashes him across the chest, quickly disappearing before he can impale her.

"You're probably at a fifth seats level," he says, and she looks at him in pure hatred. "You're not strong enough to defeat me, Arrancar…" she brings her blade across his body in a large arc, spilling even more of his blood. He whirls around and swings, but she's already gone and slashing across his back in multiple places. He uses Shunpo and appears a few feet far from her.

_Has she been holding back this entire time? _The head-captain thought to himself. _She's cut more than most other opponents have in a very long time._ "Cascada." Water crashes down upon him and temporarily extinguishes the flames. She wastes no time in attacking him. She attacks him in a high speed barrage, narrowly missing him and nicking him a little. Within moments, the flames reignite and force her away.

_So the flames can be put out and takes a bit to reignite? _She thought to herself. _That's useful information. _ "La Gota," she says, sending blasts of water at him, using Sonido to quickly circle around him, blasting from every direction she can manage.

With a swipe of Rujin Jakka, the water evaporates, and the flames blast towards Halibel. "Cascada," she says and a torrent of water crashes down around her, putting out the flames that were rushing towards here. But once the flames have cleared, Yamamoto is gone. Detecting his Spiritual Pressure, she uses a Sonido to avoid being impaled and turned to ash. She appears a few feet behind him and again says, "Cascada." The flames extinguished, she launches her attack, slashing at him with blinding speed.

"Bakudo sixty-four, six rod light restraint," the old man says, aiming a finger at her. Six golden squares encircle Halibel in a sphere, preventing her from moving. "I haven't remained head-captain of the Soul Society for more than a thousand years just because of Rujin Jakka. You were mistaken and arrogant if you thought I was that weak." He waits a few moments for the blade to ignite again and the flames to surround him, before swinging at her.

But she's a few feet away, free from the spell. "Don't underestimate me, soul reaper," she says, her eyes cold and hard, full of menace. "I'm going to avenge my three Fraccione you killed." Golden energy wraps around her blade and she blasts it at him. The sheer strength and speed of the attack shreds his left arm. Yamamoto opens his eyes in surprise and glances at her. She appears directly in front of him as water crashes down upon them both.

He uses a Shunpo to avoid a fatal blow, but then he feels the blade ripping his back open. Halibel had followed him with a Sonido and slashed down his back with brutal strength and speed. He whirls around and then her blade slashes across his stomach, the serrated edge ripping deep.

He barely avoids being disemboweled by using Shunpo, and his blades fire returns. Covered in wounds and his own blade, he glances at the dark skinned female Espada and says, "Let's end this, Hollow." She nods, and channels all their spirit energy into their weapons, charge each other.

They swing at the same time, flames rushing to clash with water, and a huge explosion erupts. Steam surrounds them and scorches their skin, and then the explosion engulfs them both.

As the steam and dust clears, only a single figure remains. Captain General Yamamoto, badly hurt, but alive.


End file.
